Gundam TriMeister
by GodkingLoki
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. Created by my friends and I durning our Junior Year of High School it was alot of fun to make. P.S this is a fanfic so just enjoy the story and have a great time. Thousands of years have past and the Earth Sphere has had some form of peace but, the flames of war has once again grown fierce between the Earth Federation and the new zeon "Zeon Rebirth"
1. Chapter 0

Gundam TriMeister

Chapter 0: The Prologue

Time and time again there has been wars between the two opposing forces, one of earthborn and another of people in space when man colonized space itself.

The military of earth known as "The Federation" was treating the colonies with harsh ways and making them feel less than human which rose up a rebellion called "Zeon". Wars spewed forth the conflicts of these two superpowers and each time they fought youths was forced to fight in the wars, these youths were the turning points which brought about peace for a time and with each fight a new young one was chosen to lead the fight and end it all.

We have three youths with three different backgrounds and they all play a part in the next coming war. They alone can once and for all end the needless fighting.

First is Elijah, he is earthborn living with his mother in a small village with not a care in the world. One day he leaves for school and upon returning home his house is ablaze. He runs to the aid of his mother when a large man stops him, he cannot see the man's face but can hear what he is saying.

…: She had a son….

Elijah: Where is mother?! Who are you?

…: I am the next stage of human evolution and your mother had something I needed and it seems she had something even more interesting too.

Elijah: WHERE IS SHE?

…: Dead, I killed her boy what are you going to do about it?

Elijah: You killed her?! YOU MURDER!

The man throws a knife at Elijah and he picks it up.

…: if you truly want to avenge her meaningless death then kill me if you can kid.

Elijah charges the man with the knife but he kicks him so hard that he flies out the burning house. The man is laughing.

…: Yes, just like that hate me let it fill your being of how weak you are right now. Grow strong you Oldtype strive to come and kill me cause if you don't the world will change forever, the Newtypes are coming.

He laughs as the flames consume the house and disappears.

Elijah vows to hunt down the monster who did this, and a few months later he applies to the Federation Academy.

Next is Brandon

He is a nobles son in the Space Colonies that lives in Colony 3 as Zeon's rebirth was at hand he was scouted and then verified as a Newtype both his parents were eager to assist the Zeon force but his father wanted his son no part of the upcoming war. His mother argued that Brandon was chosen for this just as other Newtypes were such as Char and Amuaro Ray. One day while going to attend a meeting to colony 6 his father's ship was destroyed by Earth Federation soldiers who believed it was filled with weapons supporting Zeon. With the news of his father's death coming home his mother commits suicide 2 months afterwards leaving Brandon with his younger sister Star, Brandon's hatred for the Earth Federation grew and he decided to join the Zeon where he excelled a mobile suit combat and became a Lieutenant he visits his young sister when he cans but goes where he can deal the most damage against the Federation. The life he lives is for the sister he protects to create a world where she is in no type of danger and he can live in peace. He means to create this using any method needed even if it means killing allies. They nicknamed him the "Shadow Comet" a moniker for his fast mobile suits movements and him using black MS while engaged in combat.

Last is Lorenzo,

He was born into a family who had deep connections with the Earth Federation and the Colonies. While being wealthy they also kept a neutral standing between the hostilities of the two militaries. Underneath the surface of the public eyes the entire families were Newtypes and supported the equalities of people being confirmed as Newtypes. But the Earth Federation wanted to control all Newtypes for their own gain in power and wanted to have full control of "the next stage of human evolution". When the war broke out the family was on one of their earth homes and was beginning to depart to the colonies for safety. The Earth Federation believed they had sided with Zeon and assaulted the home with Mobile Suits.

Once arrived they bombed the house presuming to have killed everyone, but one person survived Lorenzo the third son who was in the forest during the explosions. With his family killed before his very eyes he runs into the forest where he lived for 3 months as the Earth Federation were looking for survivors. One day he made it to a town an old man picked him off the streets and took care of him and taught him how to fight from hand-to-hand combat to using firearms, this was asked from him and the man was an Ex-Zeon soldier who fled to earth. The only thing he told him was to do what he thinks is right with the skills he will learn. While on the road training with his master Lorenzo runs into three children who are child slaves to a town's cruel ruler.

Their parents sold them to pay off debts and they're being treated less than human, the oldest was no older than seven. Their names are Kory, Nana, and Miles. Lorenzo would teach them lessons of common education when he saw them when their owner found this out he sent men to kill Lorenzo. The men came for Lorenzo, he killed them all before they could even blink. Years of training made Lorenzo into a killing weapon with the face of a 13 year old. The whole town soon found this out and so did the owner. He prepared his men to use his Mobile Suits and destroy the town for harboring a child who dares defy him but as they was launching one of their own starts shooting them one by one. The person piloting was none other than Lorenzo who sneaked onto the mansion, after killing all the goons he chased the owner to his room where he held the little girl gunpoint. As he was threatening Lorenzo and bargaining Lorenzo shot him in the head from 20 feet Lorenzo took all three of the children as his brothers/sister but his master told him to feed them himself as he was dying from a disease that was eating away at his body.

A year later the final moments of his master's life Lorenzo promised him to create a world without war. The year is U.C 2168 the death of Kam Bidan the master of Lorenzo and last descendant of Kamille Bidan. Two years later Lorenzo finds himself in an underground fighting ring killing opponents who dare challenge him to feed the three children he adopted.

All these boys share a common destiny that will change the outcome of this war. They will endure hardships and trials that will break them but they must prevail if the future that is best will become a reality.


	2. Chapter 1

Gundam TriMeister

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The Year is U.C.2172 mankind has expanded beyond the years due to innovation and their preservation to survive the harsh environment of space.

Three new colonies were created by other colonies themselves, Sides 8-10 were constructed to house the ever growing populace of the space colonists. During the construction the Earth Federation (E.F.) were not pleased with this development. They believed that they were growing too out of their reach and control. This made them uneasy and demanded that the construction be stopped until they deem it necessary to be built.

The colonies rallied, not wanting the E.F. to control them as they tried to in the past. Thus the leader of the colonies, Dean Galude denied this notion and proceeded with the construction. Needless to say the E.F. was not pleased with this but could not openly act against this wall and so they allowed it to "save face".

Now we turn our attention to the young boys who may hold the keys to an eternal peace or the waters to put out the coming war.

August 16, U.C.2172 the E.F. cadets are graduating from the academy and preparing to be sent off to their new stations. The ceremony commencing and is under way.

The graduating class is present around 800 students ranging from different ages youngest being 17 to the oldest stopping at 26. At the podium a rather large man steps forward and begins speaking. "Today is a bright day for the Earth Federation. Everyone here has spent their time here underneath our training at this fine academy. You all have put time, effort, blood, sweat, and tears into every moment you've been here. You've all excelled under your respective courses to become mechanics, pilots, or tacticians. There is one of you who excelled under all three of these categories. Under piloting exercises he held the highest score, in mock battles he formed top tier battle strategies, and he can build a mobile suit (MS) with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back. I give to you our top cadet and highest prospect Elijah Kaden."

The applause is deafening as the young man in his tens walks up, he is tall at 6'1 with a military buzz cut, African American descent. As he walked down he received high fives and pats on the shoulder from his fellow cadets. He walked up and shakes the man hand and takes the podium.

"We are now graduates of the academy, no longer students but military officers of the E.F. and we are to do our part in any war that may break out. To protect the earth sphere and the future of those not yet born. Let us not bring our issues over to the next generation. Thank you." He leaves the mic in a roar of applause even though his speech was short it touch the hearts who had listened.

After the ceremony and the handing of diplomas Elijah is walking around the campus. Looking at what was his home for the past five years. Lost in thought he is tackled from behind as someone jumps on his back. He stands firm knowing who it was. "Mary you're not exactly light you know." Elijah states. The girl jumps down off his back and Elijah turns to see her she is clearly pouting at his comment. She stands at 5'6 of Egyptian descent and at a petite "blessings". "Oh so your saying I'm heavy that's not very nice Elijah." She argues; Elijah laughs and pats her on the head "Well you better get used to it since we both have been station on the same battleship." She pushes his hand off her head and smiles "Yea the Maximillian lead by Captain CaHill but what you expected with us being the two highest ranked in our classes gender wise." She says. Elijah smiles softly and pulls her in close "Yea we have been competing against each other at every opportunity but this last year I say helped us grow closer." With each word he says his draws her in closer the apparent blush on her face. He smiles and their lips touch as the sun begins to set creating a splendid scene to anyone watching.

Lorenzo's story begins two years before Elijah's begins the year is U.C. 2170

A bell rings and the roar of a crowd of three hundred is heard. A ring is within view and a cage is covering it preventing escape. The smell of blood fills the air and the sounds of blows hitting flesh. Inside the cage are two figures fighting it out one is a burly man and the other a youth who looks like he is 15. The man swings at the boy grabs his arm, shifts his weight and throws him overhead to the floor. The crowd yells cheering for the boy. Everyone except two onlookers a grown man in his late twenties and a young girl with long brown hair. The man looks at girl "Is he the one Kayla?" the girl squint her eyes concentrating on the cage.

The boy leaps and superman punches man staggering him and follow up with a back heel roundhouse kick to the jaw. The man falls to the ground his jaw out of place unconscious the crowd screams for their champion still undefeated. The boy wipes the blood off his hands and walks out the cage.

The girl looks at the man and nods "He's the one, I'm sure of it." She says; the man nods and gets up with the girl following behind him.

The boy goes to the underground ring manager getting his payment of 80,000 dollars. "Thanks Paulie for everything." The boy states; the man nods with a smile "It's not a problem Lorenzo you sure you want to quit right now? I can line up at least three more fights for you this time they can be MS fights which are your specialty." Lorenzo shakes his head "I can't there are people depending on me and my death will cause them heartache you understand." Paulie looks at the boy who just two years ago came to him asking for a fight at the age of 13. Thinking the boy was crazy he denied him a fight it wasn't until Lorenzo attacked one of his train guards breaking his wrist and almost gouges out his eyeball. He had never seen nothing like it.

"Ok kid but take this I knew there was no talking you out of it so here." He pulls out a duffle bag from under his desk and opens it. It was filled with stacked bills. "This here is 400,000 dollars I want you safe kid and those little brats too. And this..." he walks to his safe pulls out a brown rectangular object and tosses it to Lorenzo. He catches it and feels that its weight a lot. He begins to unwrap it and it shines gold. Lorenzo surprised looks back at Paulie. "I can't take this you're doing too much for me." Paulie holds his hand up to stop him from talking "This is a gift from me to you it should last a long time. Be careful ok kid." Lorenzo is overwhelmed and runs to hug the man. Paulie sighs and pats his head and remembers a memory during Lorenzo's time here. When he had dislocated his arm during a fight and refused medical help. He remembers what he told Lorenzo "Take help when it's given to you. Don't deny it."

Lorenzo lets go of Paulie and leaves the room. Paulie sits back down looking out his window. "The kid came to me as a fighter; I wonder when he turned into a son to me?"

Lorenzo makes it back to his apartment and a little girl runs from around the corner to him naked. "Lorenzooo Miles won't take his bath he keeps running around leaving a trail of water everywhere." She yells, Lorenzo sighs and looks up to see Kory chasing a naked Miles laughing leaving a trail of water in his wake. "Just another day with you guys huh jeez." Lorenzo goes to his room dropping the duffle bag and putting the gold brick in his safe.

He walks back to the door "I'm going to the store please get Miles washed you guys Kory you know where the gun is and Nana put some clothes on." He leaves as he finishes his sentence.

He walks to the store picking up the groceries and leaving as he leaves he sees a girl his age get stopped by some punks "What's a cute little girl like you doing at a scary place like this?" one of them asks. She doesn't respond causing the other one to talk "Well if you come with us we'll show you a real nice time." Lorenzo cracks his neck and begins to walk over there. One of the guys puts his hand on her shoulder. She reacts and slams her hand on his forearm, a snap is heard and the guy is yelling in pain the other two is stunned and turn to the girl kicking both of them in the precious family jewels bringing them to their knees.

Lorenzo is surprised by this and watches as the girl walks past him. Whether it was him being a Newtype or just the ignorance of youth a glow emitted from her which drew him to her.

Lorenzo makes it back to the apartment and sees Miles and Nana asleep on the coach with the T.V still on. Kory is putting a blanket on them both and swiftly turns and points the 45. Caliber at him Lorenzo puts his hands up in defeat and smiles. "Good always keep it on you when I'm not home." He takes the gun from the young boy's hand and unloads it. A knock is heard from the door Lorenzo reloads the gun and answers it. "Who is it?" the figure answers with two words "Kam Bidan…" Lorenzo swings open the door and aims the gun at the man "You have 5 seconds to beg for your life."

"Lorenzo I have a…" "3 seconds." The man sighs and looks to his side. "Kayla can you stop your friend please." The same girl from earlier appears from around the doors corner. She looks at him and says two words that Lorenzo completely trusts with no reason "Trust us." He puts down his gun and walks outside and closes the door behind him. "Who are you two?" Lorenzo asks them; the man looks around sees the two children sleeping and the second oldest one next to Lorenzo with a gun on his waist. "Well Lorenzo we are Pandora and I am Captain Michi Torres and we are here to "recruit" you." Michi says; Lorenzo looks at them and says "thanks but no thanks don't need or want whatever you're offering." Michi looks at him and says "We offer you a place to live for free protection and a chance for your kids to get a proper education." Lorenzo looks at Michi "You think I don't know who you are? The terrorist group under the scenes being a thorn in the side of both the E.F. and Rebirth Zeon. Why would I align myself with you lot?" "Because Lorenzo…" the girl starts and catches Lorenzo's attention "There's a war coming the colonies are all in agreement for the first time in over 100 years they now fully support the cause of the destruction of the E.F. and wants the Earth Sphere while the E.F. wants the colonies." Lorenzo knew hostilities between the two factions were worrying but a war? Not unthinkable. Michi takes over "Newtypes will once again be used as killing machines the cycle of war will resume once again." Lorenzo looks at the two sleeping kids and then to Kory he thought about a war, no matter where he runs to protect them it will always follow. He turns to the man wanting him to join his cause to fight the E.F. and Rebirth Zeon something he was planning to do once Kory reached 15, he would leave them to take on both factions by himself. Finally he looks to the girl a small body and innocent looking face but eyes that held a look of pain as if she has seen the worst of the worst.

After much thought he looks up "Ok sir I'll join you and Mikayla but, my kids better get a top notch education and you'll have a being of pure destruction on your side." Michi smiles and says "Thank you" Kayla looks at him confused "How did you know my name?" Lorenzo looks unaware "What you mean isn't it Kayla?" "But you just said my full name Mikayla how did you…" the two stared into each other's eyes waiting for a revelation. Michi stands up pulls out his phone to contact his team looks over his shoulder and smiles. "Ha to be young and to be Newtypes."

Finally Brandon, back during the present

A young boy lies on his bed looking at the ceiling of his room. Lost in the thoughts of battle simulations and planning out strategies for the upcoming battle. Everything so far has been small skirmishes but this one will be a turning point and will be a spearhead to a new era.

He feels something on his chest he looks over and sees a girl place a food tray on him. "Are you gonna eat now finally?" she asks "He sits up and puts the food on his bed "Ok Janice I'll eat thanks for bringing this." "What would you do without me Brandon?" "Probably starve to death he chuckled." Probably oh yea the Captain wanted to see you as well something about the mission." Brandon gets up grabs a sandwich off the tray and walks up to Janice. "You know I love you right?" She is surprised by his words and becomes flustered. Brandon lifts her head by her chin and kisses her forehead. "You fell in love with a Newtype, knowing we almost never have a happy ending as if we are cursed. I will return to you always because you are "the gravity that bears down on my soul bringing me back." Brandon says leaving the room. Janice stands there holding her hands to her chest. "Beware of the gravity of battle as it will draw you in to your destruction." She says to herself.

Brandon making his way to the Command Center (C.C) of the ship eating his sandwich on the way there he runs into two more people. One being a normal sized teen with long blond hair tied to keep it out of his eyes and a dark skinned teen. Brandon salutes them and they do the same. "John, Rob you two heading to the Captain too?" They both nod "It's my first actual battle I'm kind of nervous." John says being the youngest of the three. Rob pats his shoulder "Don't worry about it just follow the teams lead and complete your orders. You'll be fine rook." Rob reassures him. They talk as they make their way to the C.C and see the Captain on deck. They salute making their presence known. "Ahh you're here good, now we can debrief you three. I've already given orders to Kyle and Lawrence there in the hanger prepping for launch, now our orders are simple but highly important so success is a mandatory element." The two boys gulp and Brandon steels his expression. The Captain continues. "We are to break the Federation space line and enter orbit to the Earth." The boys stand stunned as they heard the orders. Brandon speaks up "Captain Weiler are you saying…" "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying the top brass have come to a conclusion; War against the Earth Federation will commence and we are the first to strike." Brandon looks at the Captain in the eyes and turns and leaves the room rushing to the Hanger. John tries to stop him but couldn't. "Let him be he has been preparing for this day all his life and now the time have come. You two head over to the Hanger and begin preparations for battle the Olympus is almost ready for departure from Side 3." They are dismissed and head after Brandon.

Brandon now wearing his space suit climbs up to his M.S. the interface comes up and a voice comes out of the computer "Hello Brandon I have downloaded the mission information on to my hard drive. Awaiting your orders." "Thanks Hermes, we wait until we reach the starting point then launch. That's when I will take command and give out orders." Brandon states, a knock is heard and Brandon steps out seeing his team in front of him John, Rob, Kyle and Lawrence.

"This is it huh." Kyle says "We are spear heading the start of a war our victory will show the strength of the colonies." Lawrence says with a firm voice. John nods and Rob crosses his arms and looks at Brandon "What are our orders Shadow?" Brandon looks over them and sits on the open hatch. "When we launch you will follow my orders I have already formed a plan to attack the defensive space line in one go. We will destroy the Federation and see a new future unfold before us."

The sounds of alarms are ringing as staff are preparing for the departure of the Olympus, an Musaka-class cruiser as the rockets flare up and it begins to leave the hanger and make it way into space heading for earth.


	3. Chapter 2

Gundam TriMeister

Chapter 2: Starting Point

Elijah is walking on a military base located in Denver, Colorado with a bag in hand and Mary walking beside him. They enter a hanger and see their new "home".

The Maximillian, whose service record is, untarnished a ship that is always at the frontlines in any battle it gets in. Over 100 victories and is all thanks to the young Captain Jackson CaHill who rose to his position after the previous one was discharged due to illness but, his wits and tenacity has helped him form unique battle plans and come out on top in a battle even with his young age of twenty-five.

Elijah stops and imprints the view of the ship into his mind. He is snapped out of his daze hearing Mary call him. "HEY! Hurry it up already." He looks in her direction and runs over.

Upon entering the ship they head straight to the Captain's quarters and present themselves. "Ensign Elijah Magruder sir!" "Ensign Mary Yuseif sir!" CaHill waves his hand and they relax. He is a young man with short blond hair and goatee with a pair of glasses as he pushes them up to his face.

"You don't have to be so formal with me I don't think I'm old enough to be getting such respect from others despite my rank." He reassures them. Elijah and Mary relax and he begins to debrief them. "Well welcome to the Maximillian the way we do things here are different from other places. For starters since you two are new we have prepared a little party in your two honors not every day we get two top ranked students fresh out of the academy. I'll tell the rest to you guys later so for now let's get going the others are waiting." He gets up and heads for the door as it swings open and hits him in the face.

"Hey Jackie are they here yet we're all waiting for ya!" the youth who opened the door looked like her was their age. He had a large physique with short black hair of Spanish decent and stood at 5'11. "Oh there you guys are but where's Jack?" they motion to the door as he checks behind it and see Jackson face first into the door. "Raul I'm pretty sure we already had this discussion of you knocking before entering my quarters." His voice muffled behind the door. "Sorry Jackie I'll be more careful next time." Jackson comes from behind the door his glasses bent and face scrunched up. Raul nervously laughs and bolts out the door with Jackson behind him.

"Well that was different." Mary says "I don't know I think it's refreshing after years of military formals you can relax and be yourself." Elijah head out the room following after Captain CaHill chasing Raul with Mary on his tail.

Later at the Party

In the hanger there is a banquet with food on display everyone on the ship is there from engineers and mechanics to gunners and scanners. Elijah and Mary meet there fellow pilots, being as the ship before only had three pilots now have five.

First is Raul he's 18 years old and he pilots the RX-79-23BD-X1 after the events regarding its predecessors the EXAM system keys to creation were lost when its creator Moses died but this didn't stop the E.F from making the suit without the system the suit itself is difficult to control properly thus only a few was created and Raul was given one. Equipped with beam sabers, head and chest Vulcans, a beam or machine rifle and given an I-shield on its right wrist.

Eduardo or Eddie for short 19 years old and pilots the RGZ-95XX_ReZEL Custom he choose this mobile suit for his own reasons its slightly outdated but thanks to some customizations he did it can be on par with the average mobile suit of this era. He kept the main weaponry the beam rifle and sabers, beam pistols, head Vulcan, and twin barrel grenade launchers on both wrists and an mounted shield.

Last is Daniel he is 18 years old and pilots the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki "Terra" remodeling the core of the original Hyaku Shiki this MS has more armor than its predecessor. With the added armor it speed and maneuverability is lessened but the output is greatly increased thus allowing a greater beam output. It's equipped with a mega particle cannon in its stomach, an hyper beam rifle and shoulder missiles.

The five pilots talk amongst themselves sharing stories. The veterans telling Elijah and Mary an old mission they had. "And then Danny and I went over to go help Eddie so Danny fires his mega particle cannon I his direction." Raul says "Completely missing the enemy and hitting my leg like seriously almost killed me." Eddie glares at Daniel who raises his hands in defense "Hey I said I was sorry like a million times already besides I was a rookie back then I will never happen again I swear." He says. Elijah and Mary laugh at their seniors bicker among each other.

"Wow you guys have been through a lot together. I hope Mary and I don't disrupt your synergy." Elijah says "Don't worry about it, hey with you there we will be even more effective and we can get the job done smoother than before." Eddie pats Elijah on the shoulder with his heavy hand which causes Elijah to wince but smile through the pain.

Outside of the hanger Captain CaHill is checking his phone email and sees he has one new one he opens it and reads it.

"Project Gods have finished the two new Mobile suits send them your way? Hmm even after everything that happened they are still keeping that project alive?" he mumbles to himself he replies with a yes and shuts off his phone. "The previous models that were stolen are…" before he can finish his sentence a women calls for him and he turns around with a goofy smile on his face. "Coming sexy Laraaaa?" he skips back to the party to once again try to woo her.

On an remote island on the North Atlantic Ocean

In a dark room the lights are out and sheets are covering the bed which making it see who's in it impossible. A light shines from the TV screen next to the bed as a man with shades comes on the screen. "Lorenzo…..Lorenzo…LORENZO!" he yells through the screen as a boy's head pops out from under the sheets.

"Ughh what do you want old man can't you seen I'm taking a nap here?" he yawns with his groggy voice as he squint his eyes at the bright light. "I can see that but I need you up right now we have something to show you in the hanger so get up kid." The TV turns off and Lorenzo groans as he sits up out of his bed.

He is in basketball shorts with no shirt on and turns on the lamp next to his bed. Before he can stand up a hand wraps around his waist pulling him into bed "Where are you going?" the voice mumbles. "Michi wants to see me don't worry I'll be back soon babe." He pulls the sheet back just enough for her forehead to pop out and kiss it gently and gets up and walks out the room.

Lorenzo starts making his way to Michi room when he runs into three guys all of them around the same height of 5'7 but each ethnically different one being Egyptian, Spanish and mixed. Lorenzo waves at them and walk up to them "Wally, Nicky, Mohammed wassup you guys?"

"Lorenzo there you are Michi been looking for you all day where have you been?" Nicky asks. "Well I've been kind of preoccupied." He chuckles as someone jumps on his back "Yea we were busy but Michi interrupted our nap time." The girl says over his shoulder. "Mikayla can you not do that." She jumps down off his back and stands next to him grabbing on to his hand.

The years have aged the two tremendously Lorenzo now 17 grew even taller now 6'4 in height his build became more tone and with a few more scars on his body. Mikayla now 19 didn't grow that much in height around 5'3 but she developed in the places that matters. Her hair still brown but with blond highlights. The two had started dating 6 months when Lorenzo first join Pandora and have been together since. They had some falling out but always made up.

Lorenzo checks out what she's wearing and notices she's wearing his hoodie which to her is a dress because of their different sizes. "Are you…." He begins but she interrupts "You should know if I am." She grins seductively this cause Lorenzo to turn beet red and look up at the ceiling.

"So anyway what does the old man want with me?" Lorenzo asks "I don't know but I saw him heading towards hanger so I guess you should head there." Wally replies. "Yea we'll come with you I'm also curious what he wants to show you as well." Mohammed says with a large grin. "Ok then let's get going already interrupting my naptime." Lorenzo yawns as the group head over to the hanger.

When they make it to the hanger Michi is talking to one of the engineers and turns to see the group heading towards him. He signs a paper handed to him and walks to the group.

"Hmm I thought I said Lorenzo to come see me but oh well this is ok." Michi looks over his group of young pilots and smile as he turns around swinging his arm "I give to you Orpheus Gundam."

The mobile suit stood tall as mechanics were checking for any faults and going over it. "Whoa that is cool where did we get it?" Wally asks

"We stole it from the EF seems like they are making Gundams so we stole this one only barely lost some good men to secure this, so Lorenzo you will pilot Orpheus Gundam."

The entire group turn to him as he looks at him and nods his head and walks forward looking his new MS. "Orpheus…Gundam" "It's equipped with a hyper beam rifle and a sonic rifle equipped on its back. State of the art beam sabers and it seems they chose to use a shield with beam coating to cut some the cost. Now on to the statistics of this MS." Michi starts but Lorenzo lifts his hand and walks over to the elevator to climb into the cockpit.

Inside he sits down and turns on the OS. It lights up and a lyre appears on screen and it start up normal MS protocol. "It's equipped with a Bio-sensor looks like the EF Newtype labs are still up and running. And this feeling…." Lorenzo takes a deep breath and exhales as if he is breathing through the MS itself.

Michi looking up at the open cockpit with a smirk on his face. In his hands is a piece of paper that is the manual of the Gundam "Is it fate that he is the one piloting this MS or pure coincidence? Did you foresee this when you picked him up Kam?" he says to himself.

Lorenzo's eyes are closed when a voice comes through the computer. "So you're my pilot?" Lorenzo opens his eyes and looks around and nobodies there. "Ehem over here." Lorenzo turns to the screen. "Uh are you talking?" "Yes I am talking to you who else is here?"

Lorenzo scratches his head in confusion. "Uh what or who are you?" he asks "I am the A.I equipped in this MS for operator assistance." It says "Hmm ok then what do I call you?" The A.I says nothing then speaks up "I was not given a name my creators told me my purpose and I must follow it accordingly." It says in a robot like tone. "That's no fun ok, then from today forward your name is Orpheus since you reside inside this MS." Lorenzo says with his arms crossed.

"Or…phe…us if that is your wish then I will accept it." Orpheus agrees. Lorenzo smiles as he hears Michi calling his name. He steps out and see Michi standing there and sees the others walking around checking on their own MS which can only mean one thing.

"What's the mission this time?" Lorenzo asks Michi smirks and tosses the manual for the Gundam as Lorenzo catches it. "Our mission this time is to attack the prodigal child of the E.F currently stationed in Denver the Maximillian so get ready we're launching once we are ready should be in combat two days from now so study up." Michi walks away and Lorenzo looks at the title and everything stops for him it reads "Final Prototype of the Zeta Series". Lorenzo heart tightens and begins to read the booklet.

Two days later somewhere in La Junta, Colorado about 40,000 ft. in the air

The Nirvana is Pandora's "Flagship" that is fully capable of atmospheric re-entry and able to operate on the surface of Earth. Armed with missile launchers, Hyper particle cannons and Gatling guns. It can store up to seven MS in total. With its anti-beam coating and thick armor it can withstand a large amount of blasts heading its way.

Lorenzo is currently inside his cockpit of Orpheus Gundam wearing his normal combat attire on earth which is a black tank top and sweatpants. His arms are crossed and listening to classical music that Orpheus chose to play to calm him before the battle starts and surprisingly it is.

"Orpheus what is this?" Lorenzo asks "It's J.S. Bach 'Gigue' Fugue G-Major BWV 577 performed by Matthias Havinga on the organ. I chose it randomly." He replies.

Lorenzo closes his eyes as the music continues playing until an operator comes on screen.

"Lorenzo are you ready for sortie?" the man asks. "Who do you think I am Jeremy?" Lorenzo asks in a sarcastic tone. "Don't get smart remember your mission."

Lorenzo opens up the mission report and read it "Wally, Nick, and I will engage the Denver E.F base alone while the Nirvana will stay in this area to avoid direct confrontation. While there we will attempt to deal a large blow to the E.F rising stars stationed there. I got it ok, I'm ready to launch." Lorenzo turns on Orpheus Gundam grabbing its beam rifle and shield. It steps on the launching pad.

"Ok manual launch has been routed to you good luck and try not to go crazy." Jeremy face tunes out of screen. Lorenzo pulls out a picture from his pocket and hangs it on the monitor in front of him. It's a picture of him and Kam years ago that they took. "Watch me Kam I'll change this corrupt world. Lorenzo in Orpheus Gundam." The knees bend preparing for launch. "LAUNCHING!"

He is launched into the air and is free falling down from the ship with Wally in a RGM-89XX Jegan Kai Custom and Nicky in a RGM-89S Stark Jegan Blitz right behind him.

"Ok guys in 50 seconds we begin to slow our decent and begin the mission you guys got your timers ticking?" Lorenzo asks "I got mine on we are to go T-Minus 180 seconds." Wally confirms "I can see some mountains in the area I'll perch myself up there and provide supporting fire with my Hyper Bazooka." Nicky confirms.

"Ok then Wally your on me 10 seconds left before we hit there radars." After Lorenzo finishes his sentence they wait until they entered the starting point and they begin to slow their descent Lorenzo and Wally heading towards the base and Nicky falling to the mountain region for long range combat.

Meanwhile on the Base

An alarm starts to go off as Capt. CaHill runs to the Command Center (C.C) to confirm the reason.

"What's going on?" he asks the operators "Sir we have detected three MS on radar free falling above our base. Two of which are unregistered Jegan types and one unidentified type." The operator reports.

"Can you pull a visual Petty Officer Noah?" CaHill asks "I can try sir." He replies

On the holographic screen a picture of Orpheus Gundam and the Jegan Kai Custom comes up. CaHill is shocked to see the Gundam right before his eyes. "Could that be one of the stolen Gundams reported?" he thought as he grabs the intercom and makes and announcement "All hands level one battle stations MS pilots prepare for battle launch in your MS." He commands

Eddie, Raul, and Daniel run to their MS as Elijah and Mary run to the mechanics. "We want to fight too are there any other MS around here?" Elijah asks the mechanic.

"Well we do have two RGM-89D Jegans combat ready you two can use them. We'll get them armed up so you two can go out in them." The mechanic assures. The two nod their heads as they run to the Jegans.

Eddie and the others launch in their MS to intercept the enemy. "Alright guys we know where two are but the third is unaccounted for so we must assume it's a long range MS type be wary of shots from a distance you two." Eddie says. They form a triangle flight pattern to and fly to engage the enemy.

Lorenzo and Wally can see the base in the distance and Wally picks up some readings on his monitor. "Lorenzo we got three MS headed our way."

"Great looks like that's it for the sneak attack Nicky you ready back there?" Lorenzo asks. Nicky sets hit MS on one knee as he takes aim with his MS and zooms in the radar. "Yea I got you two in my sights ready to fire whenever." He confirms as he readies his Hyper Bazooka.

Lorenzo and Wally make contact with Eddie, Raul and Daniel.

"The first strike goes to us!" Raul roars as he fires his beam rifle at Lorenzo and Wally as they disperse from the shot. When they do this Raul charges at Wally while Eddie goes to Lorenzo. Daniel stops his advance preparing his mega particle cannon.

Lorenzo evades the swings of Eddie's beam saber and creates some distance between them. "Hmph this ain't no ordinary grunt guess I have to get started." Lorenzo fires his beam rifle with Eddie avoiding the shots with ease.

Eddie pulls out twin beam pistols and fires at Lorenzo. He blocks with his shield and flies up in the air firing more beam rounds at Eddie who swiftly dodges. "This guy is good Ace level." Eddie grunts fighting Lorenzo. "And the fire power of this Gundam is nothing to laugh at either."

Wally and Raul engage in combat. Wally fires his head Vulcans at Raul and the rounds hit his armor doing little damage. "Tough armor ok then how about this!?" Wally fires his Beam rifle in unison with his backpack rocket launcher at Raul.

"Uhoh not good." Raul dodges the beam shot and shoots the rockets with his beam rifle causing them to explode.

"That was a close one." Raul sighs in relief as Wally fires more rounds at him which I blocks with his I-shield.

Wally sucks his teeth and radios Nicky. "Hey Nick covering fire." Nicky preps his missile pods and targets the two enemies. "Targets in sight firing." He launches the missiles as they make their way to Eddie and Raul.

At this time Daniel's Mega Particle Cannon is done charging. "Raul, Eddie out of the way!" He yells and they move which confuses Lorenzo and Wally as they see Daniel's MS charging its Mega Particle Cannon.

"Oh shit….Nicky get out of the way!" Lorenzo yells as he charges his thrusters and ram into Wally knocking them both out of the way dodging the large beam headed for them.

Nicky sees this and purges his armaments to be fast enough to dodge the blast but lose most of his fire power and armor.

The explosion of Nicky's armor and weapons leaves Daniel to believe he shot one down. Which cause him to lower his guard as Lorenzo takes advantage to this and flies towards him beam saber in hand.

"Take this!" he swings but Daniel dodges enough so only he loses his left arm and falls down. "Tsk barely grazed him." As he turns to Raul ahead of him about to skewer him with his Beam saber.

Lorenzo shifts his MS to nimbly dodge the saber as Wally follows up behind Lorenzo taking aim at Raul. "Try blocking this!"

He lets loose his shields missile launchers and backpack rocket launchers which hit Raul's MS blowing off his left arm and right leg and breaking his main camera. "Ahhhh dammit can't believe I fell for that." As his MS falls silent due to extensive damage.

Daniel stands back up with Eddie behind him. "You ok Danny?" he asks "Yea just lost my arm still in this fight but these guys are good got Raul." "Is he…" "No he's not dead his MS is just out of commission."

Lorenzo and Wally regroup. "Nicely done Wally just like we practiced and this time you didn't hit me great." He laughs

"Yea but that was the last of my rocket launcher ammo and I still got 8 more missile launcher rounds." He says as Nicky runs up behind them.

"Looks like you had to purge your armor." Lorenzo says. "Had no choice or else I would be dead." Nicky sighs. Lorenzo tosses him his beam rifle and equips his sonic rifle from his back. "Use my beam rifle I'll switch to my sonic rifle you two handle them I'll begin the assault on the base."

As he says this he flies overhead past Eddie and Daniel who let him through knowing if they give chase the other two will take advantage of that.

"Elijah and Mary will have to defend the base while we take care of these two here." Eddie says.

Daniel pulls out two beam sabers and Eddie takes aim with his beam rifle. "They're not getting any closer. Sigma formation." Daniel stands in front of Eddie blocking him from view and charges at Wally and Nicky.

Wally charges, pulling out his beam saber locking himself up with Daniel in a clash. As Eddie jumps up and takes aim at Nicky and fires. Nicky jumps up to dodge and using his MS to tackle Eddie in the air.

Meanwhile Lorenzo is making his way to the base to begin his solo assault.

"Sir the Gundam is heading to the base." An operator says. "Where's our response team?" CaHill yells "Eddie and Daniel are currently engaging as Raul has been crippled by damages on his left arm and right leg sir."

"They got Raul?" he picks up the intercom. "Mary, Elijah are you two ready to launch?"

Elijah face comes on the holo monitor. "Yes sir awaiting your orders." He says "Launch immediately the enemy has sneaked past Eddie and Daniel so you two must face it head on."

"Yes sir Ensign Elijah Mcgruder going to sortie." Elijah powers his thrusters and flies out the hanger. "Mary Yuseif also heading out." She follows behind as soon as Elijah flies out.

Lorenzo is two miles out from the base when stray beam shots are fired in his direction.

He dodges the ones that came close to hitting him and stopped his advance as two Jegans were approaching him from the front.

He aims his sonic rifle and targets. "Ok now….what the hell does this thing even do? Uh Orpheus a little help here." Lorenzo asks "Ok setting up pulse mode." The rifle lights turn blue and glows.

Lorenzo fires and a sonic pulse fires a screeching noise is heard as it travels. Elijah and Mary dodge it as it hits the ground behind them creating a hole of compressed rumble.

"What was that?" Mary asks "I don't know but we don't want to be hit by it at all." Elijah states he aims his grenade launcher and fires as two rounds at Lorenzo they hit and cause and explosion.

Once the smoke dissipates Lorenzo's Gundam is undamaged from the explosion. "Weak attacks like that isn't worth dodging. Now these two are in the way."

Lorenzo fires 3 more sonic shots as Elijah and Mary evade them as best they could. "Mary double assault on my mark." "Right"

In one motion they both jet forward pulling out beam sabers one attacking high the other low. Lorenzo jumps and blocks the one in the air with his beam saber and steps on the one below pushing it down with his foot. After overpowering his opponent knocking him back he turns around and aims his rifle at the downed Jegan's.

"Don't get in my way. I don't kill weak opponents." He fires and the shot connects destroying the legs completely. He turns and kicks the other Jegan away and resumes his advance to the base.

Elijah radios Mary to see if she is harmed. "Mary you ok?" "Yea just a slight cut on my head nothing to worry about but you must go defend the base. She says.

Without another word Elijah chase after Lorenzo hoping to stop him.

Lorenzo continues to head for the base as core fighter squadrons fly towards him. "More annoyances; this time I won't spare any of you!"

Lorenzo fires his head Vulcans and takes out two. "If you never meet me maybe you would've kept your lives." He flies up to them and fires three shots and destroys three more. One of the fighters attempts a kamikaze attack but is slashed by Lorenzo's beam saber before making contact.

"Annoying….YOUR ALL SO ANNOYING." Lorenzo rage gives the Bio-Sensor power enhancing the Gundam's power. He tears through the remaining core fighters in one fell swoop before the others retreat.

On base an alarm goes off in the C.C. "Whats happening?" Capt. CaHill asks

"Sir our N-D (Newtype Detector) has found a Newtype on the battlefield." An operator says "Where is the Newtype?" "its coming from the Gundam sir."

CaHill lets out a grunt. "A Newtype piloting Orpheus Gundam and it's equipped with a Bio-Sensor clearly we are currently outmatched right now. Begin emergency launch we are entering the battlefield."

Lorenzo is on the base destroying everything in his wake. "Hmph seems like you were all talk E.F."

Elijah catches up to him and fires two rounds of grenade launchers. They hit Lorenzo in the back knocking him off his feet.

Lorenzo opens his comm link and speaks to Elijah on an open channel. "Argh you again you just keep getting in my way." Lorenzo says.

Elijah joins the channel "Who are you why are you attacking us." Lorenzo laughs and answers Elijah's question "A war is coming. We are the revolutionists, We are Pandora beware of us the Newtypes are already here."

Orpheus cuts Lorenzo short. "Lorenzo it seems that the ship is prepping for launch. My calculations show if it enters the battle it would not be in our best of favors." Lorenzo sucks his teeth and flies up high in the air.

"Then we just got to slow it down then Orpheus convert all remaining power to Composer mode." Lorenzo asks "Converting Composer mode activated. What will we produce today?" "A lullaby I'll call it "Winters Sky" yea that's good."

Orpheus Gundam chest opens revealing two sonic blasters lighting up blue. Inside the cockpit Lorenzo is entering a series of code and inputting the correct modules. "Done this will be sweet."

He presses a red button that fires a high pitched noise from the chest of the Gundam. Elijah's MS begins to malfunction and overheat. "Whats going on?!"

The Maximillian while prepping for launch the operators computers blow up and become unusable. "Sir whats going on?" one asks. CaHill sits back in defeat hands clasped. "Composer Drive…"

Lorenzo turns it off letting out a sigh. "Power at 10% enough to get back to base but we could finish them off now." A call comes from the Nirvana "Lorenzo your team is to pull out we have completed our objective."

"What? The enemy is right in front of us we can finish them now, Zack." Lorenzo argues "You have your orders or do you want to hear it from Mikayla again." Zack cuts the call as Lorenzo gulps and begins to head back.

Wally and Nicky still keeping Daniel and Eddie distracted get their retreat call and disengage. Wally jumps and fires the last of his grenades to create a smoke screen as they get away.

"They left why? Whats going on here?" Daniel asks "I don't know but first things first you go check on Raul I'll head back to base and see the damage." Eddie flies off as Daniel checks on Raul.

Back on the Maximillian

"Captain CaHill incoming call from Admiral Jenkins sir. He doesn't sound too happy sir either." Helmsman Lara states as CaHill sighs and pushes a button as the Admiral face pops on screen.

He is a man in his late 50's of Caucasian decent with graying black hair. On his jacket countless medals. His face with the apparent frown on his face his anger seething. "Captain CaHill I want a update immediately right NOW!" he yells.

On the Nirvana Lorenzo is stepping out of his Gundam walking to Wally and Nicky. They share a high five as Michi walks up.

"Excellent work you three nicely done." Michi pats Lorenzo on the shoulder and softly smiles "We didn't destroy the ship only a few core fighters and caused a ruckus. How was that a success?" Lorenzo asks.

Just as he finished his sentence a young girl walks up holding a disc and hands it to Michi. "This is what we were going for." Wally looks at the disc and pieces together the entire mystery. "We were a distraction while she sneaked on the base collecting info?" Michi nods as Lorenzo is ticked off.

"We were the side objective?! What do you think our lives are to you old man?" Lorenzo starts "I had full confidence you three would be alright and besides it was a test of the E.F new equipment and a test of our new member here as well. Boys allow me to introduce Emmily Rodriguez a rookie so to speak so take care of her." Michi walks off with the disc in hand as Emmily turns to the boys.

"It's a pleasure to begin working with you." She says. She is a young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes that have a certain glow to them.

"Welcome to this ragtag team." Lorenzo shakes her hand. "At least we got another cute girl been a sausage feast for a long time." Nicky comments as Lorenzo punches his arm.

Wally is stuck in awe at the beauty of the girl before him and no words can be formed from him.

Mikayla comes running to Lorenzo and jumps to him as he catches her. "I'm glad you're safe and I know your mad at Michi with his plan but at least it was a success." She tries to console her boyfriend.

"I guess your right." Lorenzo turns to look at his Gundam. "With this MS things just got a whole lot more interesting..."

**ALL RIGHT GUYS LOKI HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT SOME TIPS WOULD BE HELPFUL AND I'LL CATCH YOU ALL LATER. **

**ENSIGN LOKI, HEADING OUT!**


End file.
